


The Injured Party

by bold_seer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: un_love_you, Disillusionment, Drabble, M/M, New Caprica, President Baltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Felix,” Baltar rasps in a feeble breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Injured Party

**Author's Note:**

> For un_love_you prompt #02 - I was wrong about you.

“Felix,” Baltar rasps in a feeble breath, and a wave of pity and anger washes over Gaeta.

It leaves him numb.

“The _cylons_ , Mister Gaeta. Really, there’s nothing I – we could’ve done.”

His tone, borderline defiant, should conceal the tired defeat in his eyes. The fact that his hands are trembling slightly.

Only it doesn’t.

Felix Gaeta is not a violent man, but on some days he sure would like to shake Gaius Baltar’s skinny shoulders hard enough to bruise; break every wretched bone in his body. _Because there’s always something you can do._

“No, _sir_ ,” he mumbles. “There’s not.”


End file.
